A Leg Up
A Leg Up is the seventh episode of WWE Total Divas. Summary An old leg injury threatens to sideline Nikki. Eva Marie lands a spread in Maxim. JoJo struggles to find her voice. Ariane is nervous when Vinnie starts talking marriage. Recap Oh, snap. Competition is a-brewin’ on E!’s “Total Divas” when the two newbies get their first big breaks in “the business.” First up is Eva Marie, who gets the news she's been pegged for a “Maxim” shoot and, while the other Divas are cautiously congratulatory over the news, almost everyone is genuinely happy for her. ALMOST. Playing “Negative Nancy” among the crew is JoJo, who has yet to separate herself from the pack and can't muster up even a halfhearted well-wish as Eva Marie pulls ahead of her. JoJo decides to break out the big guns and pitches a musical performance, with Naomi (Trinity) helping her to shoulder the load. The two record a solid version of “Somebody Call My Momma” with Naomi's record-producer father, but their live performance of the song on WWE Main Event – JoJo's would-be coming out party as a Diva – doesn't exactly pan out, and JoJo finds herself sinking deeper into the doghouse as a result. Suffering a setback of a different nature is Nikki Bella, who takes a nasty tumble off the apron during a match and injures her leg, which was already iffy thanks to an old soccer injury that never properly healed. The pain persists and, at Brie and John Cena's insistence, Nikki finally caves and gets her leg checked out by the medical powers that be. The news is – so to speak – crippling: She'll be bound to crutches with an expected 12-week recovery. Nikki's sent home to heal up by Talent Relations. Elsewhere, Cameron (Ariane) and Vincent get their turn in the spotlight this week when Vincent tries to convince Cameron to meet his folks. There's not a human on or watching this show who doesn't realize this is Vincent's setup for a marriage proposal, but a hesitant Cameron gives it a shot anyway. Sure enough, Vincent's old-school Armenian dad basically tells Cameron to “wife up” and give him a grandkid. The last straw, however, comes when Vincent takes Cameron to a jeweler to pick out a rock, at which point she breaks down and tells the big guy she's not ready to get married yet. To his immense credit, Vinnie agrees to pump the breaks a bit. Image Gallery A Leg Up 1.jpg A Leg Up 12.jpg A Leg Up 13.jpg A Leg Up 14.jpg A Leg Up 2.jpg A Leg Up 15.jpg A Leg Up 16.jpg A Leg Up 17.jpg A Leg Up 3.jpg A Leg Up 18.jpg A Leg Up 19.jpg A Leg Up 20.jpg A Leg Up 4.jpg A Leg Up 21.jpg A Leg Up 22.jpg A Leg Up 5.jpg A Leg Up 23.jpg A Leg Up 24.jpg A Leg Up 25.jpg A Leg Up 6.jpg A Leg Up 26.jpg A Leg Up 27.jpg A Leg Up 28.jpg A Leg Up 7.jpg A Leg Up 29.jpg A Leg Up 30.jpg A Leg Up 31.jpg A Leg Up 8.jpg A Leg Up 32.jpg A Leg Up 33.jpg A Leg Up 34.jpg A Leg Up 9.jpg A Leg Up 10.jpg ME 039 Photo 39.jpg A Leg Up 36.jpg A Leg Up 37.jpg A Leg Up 11.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #7 at WWE.com * A Leg Up on WWE Network Category:2013 television events